1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a testing transmitter-receiver apparatus for a transmitter-receiver for a sector cell base station in mobile communications, and more particularly to a testing transmitter-receiver apparatus to supervise a transmitter-receiver of a sector cell base station which uses a directive antenna with a box shaped reflector for a generally sectorial service area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, while a testing transmitter-receiver equipment having the same performance as a mobile transmitter-receiver equipment used to supervise the operation of a transmitter-receiver of a base station, it is an installation requirement that a testing antenna connected to the testing transmitter-receiver have a suitable degree of coupling to the main antenna connected to the communication transmitter-receiver and have a sufficient degree of coupling attenuation from the main antennae of adjacent base stations. This installation requirement is not easy to satisfy if buildings or like structures are present in the immediate area. Particularly, when a sector cell base station is installed for use with a plurality of sector cells, since the main antennae for adjacent sector cells are located close to each other, it is very difficult to prevent electromagnetic coupling among the main antennae and to also suppress coupling between the testing antennae and the main antennae used for the different sector cells.